Si elles savaient
by AsterRealm
Summary: Elles le prenaient toutes pour Dieu en personne. Mais Oikawa n'avait rien d'un dieu, non. Iwaizumi l'avait compris depuis longtemps – après tout, ils se connaissaient depuis toujours et n'avaient plus rien à cacher. OS. Iwaoi.


_Cet OS a été écrit à l'occasion de la soixante-deuxième nuit du FoF et rédigé en une heure sur le thème « Démon ». Pour plus d'informations, contactez-moi par MP._

 **Note** : Enfin me voilà sur le fandom d'Haikyuu!, je suis émue et un peu anxieuse. C'est bizarre de se lancer dans des nouveaux trucs. Bon. Bonne lecture :3

 **Pairing** : IwaOi ! Yeaaah.

* * *

La balle rebondissait sur le sol avec une lenteur presque irréelle. Dans le regard d'Oikawa Tooru, rien d'autre que de la concentration parfaite, une attention exclusivement dirigée vers le terrain, vers le joueur qui était le plus susceptible de manquer son coup.

Une goutte de sueur perlait sur sa tempe, mais il ne la sentait pas. Il ne sentait plus rien. Rien d'autre que la balle qui quittait le sol pour retourner à ses mains.

Il arrêta son mouvement et la lança en l'air pour réaliser le service qui leur ferait gagner un point. Qui atteignit parfaitement son objectif.

Un sourire traversa ses lèvres. Il gagnerait, cette fois-ci encore. Il gagnait toujours.

* * *

Quelques filles agitaient la main du haut des gradins et il leur répondit avec sourire joyeux. Non, pas joyeux – idiot. C'était le mot. Un sourire idiot sur sa tête d'idiot.

Iwaizumi le frappa à l'arrière du crâne et ne récolta rien d'autre que ce regard larmoyant qui lui tapait sur les nerfs. Oikawa le savait très bien.

Il adorait lui taper sur les nerfs.

Il jeta un regard vers les tribunes où une bande de gamines gloussaient en le montrant du doigt. Elles suivaient Oikawa partout comme un essaim d'abeilles. Un petit fanclub privé. Elles le prenaient pour Dieu en personne.

Si elles savaient.

Oikawa n'avait rien d'un dieu, il le savait depuis sa prime enfance. Depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré, en fait. Dès le premier jour, la première seconde.

Oikawa n'avait rien d'un dieu, non. C'était un démon. Un démon avec un sourire idiot et pas un gramme de cervelle.

Mais comment auraient-elles pu le savoir ? Elles ne faisaient que projeter leurs désirs et ne cherchaient même pas à comprendre ce qu'il en était vraiment. Et elles ne le sauraient sans doute jamais – Oikawa était passé maître dans l'art de cacher ses multiples défauts aux yeux de la gente féminine. Aux yeux de tous, en fait.

Mais pas aux siens.

Il ne pouvait rien lui cacher, rien du tout. Ils se connaissaient depuis toujours. Ça faisait longtemps qu'ils n'avaient plus de secrets l'un pour l'autre. Cette pensée lui aurait presque tiré un sourire si le capitaine de l'équipe de volley d'Aoba Josai n'avait pas choisi précisément ce moment pour glousser sans raison.

 _Quel idiot._

— Iwa-chaaaan ?

Il allait dire une connerie. Il allait en dire une, c'était évident. Il leva les yeux vers lui en fronçant les sourcils. Oikawa avait pris un sourire mutin annonciateur de problèmes.

Kindaichi venait de quitter le vestiaire, et ils étaient seuls. Comme trop souvent.

— Quoi, encore ?

— Je nous ai fait gagner plus de sept points rien qu'avec mon service.

— Et qu'est-ce que ça peut me faire ?

Il fit la moue.

— On avait fait un pari. Et j'ai gagné.

— Un pari ? Ah, ça.

Il avait peut-être laissé entendre qu'il ne l'en croyait pas capable, mais il n'avait jamais été question de pari. S'il avait voulu lui prouver qu'il avait eu tort, très bien, c'était fait.

— OK, t'as gagné. Et ?

— Comment ça, « et » ? Et ma récompense, elle est où ?

— Ta récompense ?

S'il pensait recevoir quoi que ce soit pour _ça_ , il pouvait se brosser. Sept points, ce n'était quand même pas tant que ça. On parlait d'Oikawa, tout de même ; sur le terrain aussi, il était un démon, et personne n'avait l'audace de le nier.

Il voulut l'ignorer mais son ami d'enfance ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et ne cessait de tourner autour de lui avec un petit air impatient.

— Iwa-chan, tu m'avais promis.

— J'ai rien promis du tout, idiot. C'est toi qui te fais des idées.

— Hum ? J'ai pas entendu.

— Arrête de jouer au con, ça m'énerve.

— Iwa-chan ! Iwa-chan ! _Iwa-chan !_

Il résista à l'envie de l'étrangler et lui lança un regard noir, ce qui eut pour seul effet d'agrandir encore un peu le sourire de l'adolescent.

— Iwaizumi ?

— Oh, la ferme. Tu fais chier.

Sans attendre, il l'attrapa par le col et approcha suffisamment de son visage pour sentir son souffle sur son nez. Oikawa souriait toujours, mais pas de ce sourire qu'il adressait aux filles qui lui lançaient de bruyants encouragement lors des matchs, ni d'ailleurs de celui qu'il avait quand il s'adressait à n'importe qui, non ; c'était le sourire qui lui était exclusif, plus doux, plus sincère, un peu penché, un peu moqueur, un sourire particulier et qui, secrètement, rendait Iwaizumi tout chose – il ne l'avouerait jamais, sans doute, mais ils se connaissaient depuis l'éternité.

Ça faisait longtemps qu'ils n'avaient plus de secrets l'un pour l'autre.

Un démon, il n'y avait aucun doute là-dessus.

Il s'avança jusqu'à effleurer ses lèvres et ce sourire qui lui était spécifiquement destiné.

Son cœur battait plus vite lorsqu'il s'éloigna et retourna à ses occupations. Son sac était presque prêt. Bizarrement, il sentait ses joues chauffer un peu.

 _Ce n'est pourtant pas la première fois._

C'était ridicule.

Oikawa lui suivait du regard en silence. Une pichenette sur le front de la part de son ami d'enfance lui tira une grimace.

— Efface-moi cet air triomphant de ton visage, ronchonna Iwaizumi.

— Quelle cruauté !

— T'as rien mérité de mieux. Les autres nous attendent. Si tu sors pas d'ici tout de suite, je te tire jusque-là par la peau du cou.

Le capitaine leva les paumes pour se dédouaner.

— Je ne fais rien de mal.

Un coup sur la tête lui fit brusquement changer d'avis. Il attrapa son sac et tira la langue à son persécuteur.

— Ça va, ça va, j'y vais.

Il sortit du vestiaire et Iwaizumi ne tarda pas à le suivre, comme à son habitude.

Il sentait encore sur ses lèvres la pression de celles d'Oikawa. Il sourit.

Quel idiot. Si elles savaient...

* * *

 **Erhm voilà. :D Je suis obsédée par l'Iwaoi pour le moment, oups. J'espère que ça vous a plu. Je tarderai sans doute pas à revenir, hihi. Merci pour votre lecture !**

 _Et surtout, n'oubliez pas ; dans deux mois, cinq ans ou cent ans (bon je suis pas sûre pour le dernier), je serai toujours là pour lire vos reviews et y répondre en pleurant de joie._


End file.
